The invention relates to a plant monitoring and control system and a plant monitoring and control method for monitoring and controlling a plant.
Each equipment (for example, boiler, turbine, power generator, furnace, tank, reactor, heat exchanger, etc.) of a plant is controlled by a unit for controlling each equipment (hereinbelow, referred to as “equipment control unit”). The equipment control unit has, for example, a PCM (Programmable Control Module) and the like.
A plant monitoring and control unit can obtain a state of the equipment (that is, the boiler, turbine, or the like mentioned above) which is controlled by each equipment control unit from each equipment control unit through a communication network. The plant monitoring and control unit can collectively present the states obtained from the respective equipment control units to an administrator of the plant.
JP-A-10-283015 discloses such a technique that in the case where an abnormality within a range where it can be predicted occurred in a part of functional elements of a plant monitoring apparatus 3, a part of a plant monitoring function is automatically shifted to an operating state of the previously-programmed contents in accordance with a state of the abnormality.